1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for producing a tissue web having a forming area including at least one rotating continuous dewatering wire. It further relates to a process for producing a tissue web with the tissue machine.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Previous attempts have been made to influence the quality parameters of a tissue web, such as, e.g., water absorption capacity, water retention capacity, and water absorption rate, by configuring the surface structure of the web. The prior art (cf., e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,887, U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,598, SE 427053) suggests using “embossing wires” or “embossing felts.” These wires or felts emboss their own surface structure onto the already formed tissue web. In this process, the tissue web is loaded with pressure, which counteracts the desired high volume (bulk). At the same time, this process requires a high expenditure for machinery since the embossing wires are used for this purpose alone. These processes are frequently also combined with special, expensive drying processes to increase the specific volume.